Breaking Avatar
by thundernator
Summary: The Gaang learns the wonders of Crystal Meth
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Avatar**

One day walter White was at home making crystal meth. He had his labortory shit setted up so he can make the meth. He poured some meth, herion, weed, ectasty, oil, fish, crackers, a door and happiness into a pot of water and stirred it. He then sang about having gay ass sex with Jesse cause he found Skyler was a transvisite and a lebsian.

just then Gus appeared from above. "hey Walter. How the meth is going," Gus said cheerfilly.

"It is going good cuz the meth is good because i made sure that it was good." Just then a bolt of lightning struck the pot of meth. The lightning cause

d the meth particles and the happiness to fuse together creating a wormhole to another dimension. "Oh noes. What's happnening?"

"portal has form and we must call Hank cuz he is the goverment." Gus went to the phone, but it had melted. "oh no. How are we going to stop the portal?" gus asked.

Walter white got an idea. "I know." And I jumped inside the portal with the batch of crystal meth and landed inside another a dinemsion. But the portal had closed

* * *

Aang was at a club where old fat people play checkers, n, shit. General Iroh was kicking Aang's ass at checkers because he is military people. Also, cuz Aang's a dumbass because he's a gay ass hippy. (I don't like hippies cause they like the colour green.)

"Aang, you suck at this game. Learn to play better." Iroh told Aang.

"I know." Aang said sadily. He then started to cry cause he was depressed because he had gay ass fucktard cancer cause he's a gay ass hippy. Aang then went of to kill himself or something.

He ran inside a bumped into a person. "hey. watch where you are going boy." Aang looked up. the man was tall and white like Walter White.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Heisnberg. Got some Crystal Meth." Heisgnberg held a box full of crystal meth.

"Sure." AAng said cheerfilly. "But I don't have any money." He said depressed. He had spent it all on gay ass hippy weed. Not the good kind, but the one's that those damn accursed gay ass hippies smoke.

"Don't worry kid. Its free." AAng grabbed the box.

"wow. Gee golly mister. I sure do appreciate." Aang then went of skipply down the road cause he's a gay ass hippy.

Aang arrived at the house where he zuko, katara, sukko, Suki and Toph. "hey guys. I brought some crystal Meth. Anyone else want to smoke some."

"Aang. Have you smoked Meth before." Katara asked bitchily.

"Sure. Plenty of time. It was parts of our gay ass hippy training." Aang then pulled his bong from his pocket and started to smoke. He then took and pass it around to Toph, Katara, Sukko, Suki and Zuko.

"This Meth it makes me feel so alive." Sokka said as he walked outside. He tossed his boomerang across the ocean. It went around the entire planet killing over 90,000 people including Firelord Ozai. Just then a messanger Hawk appears.

"Hey there is a letter here." Katara said bitchily as she bitchily grabbed the letter. "Dear Sokka, You've killed Fire lord Ozai with your badass normal powers. Here is five thousand quadrillion dollars." Katara read bitchily. She then handed the money over to Sokka, Bitchily.

"Thank you." Sokka said.

"Let me try." Suki said as she threw her fans. She threw them so hard that they broke the time barrier and went into the future where it destroyed all of Republic city.

Zuko then did his Firebending, but instead of firebending he sunbended. He summoned a laser solar beam down on bai sing killing everyone there and destroying the entire city. "Cool," He said emoely.

"Watch these losers," Toph said awesomely. She looked up at the moon and exploded it with her mind.

"NNOOOOONONONONONONONOMMOMONONOONO." Katara screamed bitchily. "Now how will I use my bitch powers if the moon is gone." Katara cried bitchily.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll fix it," Said Aang. Aang wasn't actually doing to for Katara cause she's a bitch and all. He was just doing it for the gloriuos pussy.

Aang then flew up and flew around the earth so many times that it reversed time and the moon was fixed. "There you go Katara. The moon is fixed."

Katara then hugged Aang. "Thank you Aang. Fuck my pussy." she thanked bitchily.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Aww. Now my work is ruined." Toph awesomely said depressed that the gay ass hippy Aang ruined her awesome work. "I'm just going to destroy something else." Toph used her Earthbending power to destroy an entire continent on the other side of the ocean.

Katara used her bitch powers to make all the water in the unniverse cold as fuck, but not frozen cause she's a bitch and all.

"What the hell." Screamed Sokka angrily as he pulled a pistol and shot his sister in the head killing her cause she's a bitch.

Aang then killed himself with his airbending cause Sokka killed Katara. But i didn't do it cause he missed Katara. He did it cause Sokka ruined his chance at getting the pussy.

A mysterious man was watching from the buses. "Good. Good. Just like I had planned." He schemed deviously and manipulatiely. The shadows ran away to reveal the Cabbage Merchant.

* * *

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Aang and Katara woke up finding themself in hell. They saw satan. His cock was blowing un the air. They were confused why they were in hell for.

"Satan. Why are we in hell." Aang asked

"Because you are hippy and she's a bitch."

"How do we get out of hell." Katara asked.

"You must have hardcore buttsex completly naked. That way youll generate tachyons and will go back life."

Katara and Aang stripped down and started fucking. Satan pulled out his phone. First they did the scorpion, the tank, the jet and then finally the helicopter.

katara started to orgasm. "fuck my pussy." She screamed So loud that all the demons could hear. A bright light flashed around them and they came back alive.

they found their friends on an island seated around a table. They were having a delicocous roast of babies.

toph grabbed a air baby and dipped it in bbq sauce. The baby gigld. She then bite the head off the baby, killing it instantly. but what caufht Aang and Korra's attention was the yellow hooded man at the end of the table who wasnt eating any babies.

"who are you and why aren't u eating any babies." Aang asked angrily.

"Hello, bitch. Im jesse pinkman, bitch. And I'm the avatar, bitch, from the future, bitch."

The present day

Jesse was at a funeral for Walter White. It was really sad everyone was there including walt's family and Gus. It was sad.

The funeral was meth themed. There were methtacos, methburitos and meth casket. They couldn't find the body, so it was really sad.

jesse walked on stage with his speech. "Walter white was a great man with a dream. A dream that one day drug addicts, dealers and makers will feel equal and won't feel they have change who they are to fit in." Everyone stood up and cheered loudly.

Hank called the president. "mr president. Make drugs legal." He demand showing him a recording of jesse's speech.

"Ok." He said making drugs legal. A giant meteorite crashed at the funeral.

Gus tried using his waterbending but he failed cuz he aint eskimo enough.

jesse tried using his firebending to kill the meteor, but it was no use. And he was teleported in the past.

Back in the past.

"and that is how i ended up here." Said jesse.

At the fire nation.

Three people were talking in shadow. They were invisible.

"Princess, do u have what i need."

"Yes merchant, i have your cabbages. And mexican man i have your meth and tacos."

"good. Every thing is going according to plan.'

author's notice: watching any form of media will make you more submissive to mind altering drugs put in your food by the government.


End file.
